A Medley Of Extemporanea
by Morrisburger
Summary: Gorgeous Edward Cullen asks me, Bella Swan, Loner Extraordinaire, for help with his English course. But the weird thing is, he already seems to understand the material.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

The whispering was getting louder.

I sighed softly as I attempted to ignore the couple giggling and speaking softly to each other to my left. My cheeks reddened as I heard them begin to playfully, then passionately, exchange kisses, unknowingly making me squirm with embarrassment. This was the library, for God's sake! Should I leave? Should I stay? What was the teenage etiquette for potentially voyeuristic situations?

Closing my book quietly, I hastily began to gather my research materials, silently hoping my haste would not cause me to trip on my way towards the front desk. As my small hands were closing the last tome opened before me, my eyes registered a small movement in my peripheral vision. Suddenly, a strong hand enclosed mine, causing me to stifle a small gasp of surprise.

Slowly, my gaze traveled up from the graceful yet strong hand gripping mine, over the sinuously muscled forearm revealed by the casually rolled up sleeve of a Dartmouth shirt, until my gaze finally came to rest on the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Edward's face.

Beautiful deep sage eyes, crowned with elegantly arching eyebrows. Eyelashes so thick that I would be jealous if they didn't make me weak in the knees. Better still, his softly curved mouth, always stretched into a crooked smile, with charm that could melt a glacier. Flawlessly white skin and a mess of bronze hair that begged to be touched.

Long story short, waaaaaaaaaay out of my league, as in not even the same sport. As in I'm the crazy psycho mother screaming at her child to hit the T-ball harder as I stuff my face with a chili dog while Edward scores the winning run at the World Series.

"Bella."

Gawd... When he said my name, it was like my stomach exploded and I melted into a pile of unattractive goo on the floor.

Seriously, it was a sickness.

"Hi!" I said, WAY too loudly. Normally, I loathed people that interrupted to sanctum that was the library, but apparently the presence of an Adonis negated all usual library protocol. Go figure.

"I mean, hi. Ummm... Do you need a book?" Jesus Christ, he was in the library, of course he didn't need a book. He was just here to pick you up and ride away into the sunset on his white horse to Happy-happy Land.

Pillock.

Not to mention the fact that he was top of his class and could easily navigate the stacks much better than some loner second year English major who couldn't talk to boys to save her life.

"Actually," Edward said, laughing lightly, causing my heart to do a weird flip, "I was looking for you."

For ridiculous amounts of hot hot hot library sex followed by deep discussions about Nietzsche and Vonnegut? Yeah, and then some magically calorie-free cheesecake and more hot hot hot sex?

Not likely.

Right, back to reality.

"Oh, how can I--" Have you? Fuck you? Lick you? "-- help you?"

Oh god. That grin.

These panties are definitely garbage. No amount of Fruit Of The Loom was strong enough to endure the pussy galore that was the Edward Cullen grin.

"I was hoping we could get together and discuss some of the readings for ENGL 205. I was hoping to bounce some essay topics off you." He said, looking WAY too edible to be legal.

Hmm... Good thing I'm not pre-law.

"Of course. Essays!" I said.

Wow, no subject or verb. Good for me, it's not like I study this language at an Ivy League school or anything.

He gave me the look. As in 'The Look.' As in the look he reserves for me when I say something incredibly stupid. He looks amused. Great. I amuse him. I'm like the goldfish that continually runs in to the glass of the tank. Fantastic.

"Were you just leaving?" He asked, smirking.

"No." I said.

Looking down at the books I was gathering, I frowned.

"Oh, yes. Yes I was."

"Good." He smiled and gently took my bag from me and slung it over his muscled shoulder.

Drool? Check. Eyes glued on Edward's tightly contoured bum? Check.

Okay, focus, Swan. He's speaking to you.

Oh, wait, he finished speaking.

"Pardon?" I asked. Polite, and my voice didn't squeak. Also, no comment on his delectable derrière. Score one for me.

"Have you finished the readings?" He repeated, revealing perfect white teeth.

FOCUS SWAN!

"Oh, right. The readings." ENGL 205. Creative Writing. Otherwise known as 'The Epic Class In Which I Met Edward Cullen And Proceeded To Almost Drown In My Own Drool.' Seriously, not a good way to go. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Probably because it was only a couple weeks ago, but whatevs. Anyway, it's the first day of classes, and I'm sitting in the back of the classroom, near the door, and then he walks in. Well, he glided in. No joke. I mean, it was surreal. So, he picks up a syllabus from the front of the class and quickly scans the area, ignoring the many stares he was attracting (you can't really blame us, we English majors get very few guys in our classrooms, and the few that do meander in are usually more interested in reciting Frost and lamenting the fact that the world just doesn't understand them to notice us.)

But I digress. Anyway, he sits next to me.

And I ignore him.

I don't talk to boys. Well, I don't really talk to much of anyone but I find it particularly hard to talk to boys. Especially boys who look like Edward. Not that anyone else looks like Edward, because that would be sacrilege.

A week passed.

Two glorious classes spent rigidly NOT looking at the boy next to me.

And then he talked to me.

Actually, first, he touched me.

And I may be a loser but it was probably the most exciting moment of my life.

I know, I'm a freak.

Sue me.

_I gathered up my books and recapped my pen. The teacher had just dismissed class after assigning our first writing project._

_PleaseDon''tLetMeTripInFrontOfTheHotBoy._

_I got up slowly and carefully._

_So carefully, in fact that I failed to see the boy reach out his hand to me and softly tap my shoulder._

_"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to introduce myself. I'm Edward."_

_Hot Boy had a name. And he was talking to me._

_Say something!_

_"Bella. Is me." Oh god. Please send a sweet sweet lightening bolt down and kill me._

_Wait, he's smiling._

_Wow, that smile is lethal and should come with a label warning._

_WARNING: Do not release upon unsuspecting teenage girls, may result in heart failure and inability to operate heavy machinery._

_"Hi Bella. I'm sorry to bother you, but... Well, this is embarrassing, but I am ridiculously out of my element. I'm pre-med, and I took this course in hopes of broadening my outlook, but I find myself lost more often than not. I was hoping to find someone to discuss the readings with and perhaps help me with my writing?"_

_As in, actual interaction between us? Wow._

_The rest is kind of blurry. I vaguely remember writing down my name when he asked for it to look me up on Facebook._

And the rest is history.

Except, not really. We've met up a few times to discuss the readings, (mostly Creative Writing Theory. Joy) and I am continually confused. Not only does Edward seem to have an incredibly acute mind when it comes to Biology or Chemistry or whatever it is that those pre-meds tackle, he seems to understand the ENGL 205 material even better than I do! Not that I ever mention that fact because my time with him is a bright light in my otherwise dismally boring life, but it is kinda a blow to my ego, the tutoree becoming the tutor and all.

Oh, right, we were talking.

"The readings... I actually haven't tackled them yet." I said, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. My eyes are trained on the ground. Not only because of my inability to meet Edward's eyes for extended periods of time, but also because even the slightest change in altitude could result in me careening towards the ground, limbs flailing.

I noticed we change course. Briefly I look and noticed we were heading towards a coffee shop. One of those fancy Half-caf-hold-the-cream-just-a-dash-of-cinnamon-and-charge-it-to-my-Daddy's-credit-card places. Honestly, who has the money to pay for a five dollar cup of coffee?

Apparently a lot of people because it's packed.

Edward opened the door for me and I swooned a little inside.

Okay, God, or Goddess, or whatever, I prayed, I know we aren't tight but please don't let me embarrass myself too badly and I promise I will... do something good. Or religious. Or whatever.

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

And tripped over the threshold.

God dammit.


End file.
